Along with miniaturization and high integration of a semiconductor device, a soft error problem such as a neutron soft error has been expanded. The neutron soft error means a phenomenon that retained data of a memory of a semiconductor device is inverted when neutron rays in the nature enters the semiconductor device. In various electronic devices such as a server on which a plurality of semiconductor devices are mounted, an intermittent failure caused by the neutron soft error increases. In a system such as a data center, many facilities including various electronic devices are arranged in a building, and therefore, a measure against the soft error is urgently required.
As an example of the measure against the soft error, a redundant method such as hardware duplexing of an electronic device is cited. By the redundant method, a failure caused by the soft error is not brought out, so that the reliability of the electronic device and system is ensured.
As an index about the soft error including the neutron soft error, a soft error rate (SER: Soft Error Rate) is cited. The soft error rate has been an important index that represents the reliability of the electronic device.
As a prior art technique examples about the soft error, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-134938 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-39453 (Patent Document 2) are cited.
Patent Document 1 describes a method of simple aggregation of the soft error rates of respective components as a method of examining the soft error rates of the semiconductor device.
Patent Document 2 describes that neutrons in a low energy band can be attenuated by concrete or polyethylene.